Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3/Transcript
Red Guy: "Isn't it nice to finally be outside on such a beautiful day?" Duck Guy: "Yes, and I packed us a delicious chicken picnic." (Butterfly flies around Yellow Guy, he laughs, Butterfly lands on chicken) Duck Guy: "(grunts while killing the butterfly) Pesky bee!" (Yellow Guy cries and runs away) Red Guy: "Hm, he seems upset about something. I wonder what will happen." (to the tree, Yellow Guy continues to cry) Shrignold: "It makes you sad, doesn't it?" Yellow Guy: "Huh?" Shrignold: " That there's so much hatred in the world, I hope you don't mind if I'll ask you a question " '''Yellow Guy: ''"A little baby pigeon." (music starts)Shrignold: "Have you ever wondered why we're here? What's it all about, you've no idea. And everywhere you look all you see is hatred, and darkness, death and fear. But you know it doesn't have to be, that I hate you, and you hate me. Cause even though we're different, it doesn't make a difference... and we can live in harmony. No, you don't know who I am, but maybe I could hold your hand. And together we can understand about love!" Yellow Guy: "Huh? I feel tingly." Shrignold: "Yes, that's love, my friend, and it's time for you to learn all about it!" (to the clouds) Shrignold: "Have you ever feel like life's unfair, 'cause everybody hates you and no one cares? But maybe if you'll follow me, maybe you will see, that love is everywhere!" Yellow Guy: "What is love? Is it in the sky?" Cloud: "No, it's a feeling deep inside." Yellow Guy: "Because I'm hungry!" Shrignold: "No, you're lonely! I could see it in your eyes." Yellow Guy: "I don't understand..." Shrignold: "Don't worry, you will soon. Come and meet some of my friends, they know all about love. Come on, just over the rainbow!" (back to the picnic) Duck Guy: "Oh look, there he goes, flying through the sky!" Red Guy: "Maybe we should follow him, or we'll get left behind." Duck Guy: "Yes, but there's lots of chicken left, and I'd like to eat the chicken." Red Guy: "I'd also like to eat the chicken. Let's do that instead." (back to the clouds) Shrignold: "So here we are with all my friends, and they love you, all of them!" Bunny Boy: "Yes we do," Unicorn Boy: "It is true!" Frog Boy: "We love you!" Furry Boy: "And you love us, too!" Yellow Guy: "(pets Furry Boy, chuckles) I love you too, Furry Boy!" Furry Boy: "(chuckles) (deeper voice) HARDER." (back to the picnic) Red Guy: "Now we've eaten the chicken, I don't know what to do." Duck Guy: "Maybe we should look for our friend, isn't that what friends do? I mean, we have finished the chicken picnic." (music stops) (back to the clouds, music restarts) Shrignold: "To love each other is to care, to be kind!" Flower: "And to share!" Bunny Boy: "I love my friends, so I give 'em a hug!" Frog Boy: "I made this for you 'cause I love you so much." Furry Boy: "I love my pet 'cause he's a crab!" Yellow Guy: "I love this tree and I love this and I love this stick and I love this-" Shrignold: "No, no, no! That's not how it's done. You must save your love for your special one." Yellow Guy: "My special one?" Unicorn Boy: "Everyone has a special one." Yellow Guy: "Even me? But I am lonely..." Shrignold: "Yes, it's true! But do not worry. You're confused, but that's okay! Let me put it another way..." (music stops) The Love Tree: "This is the story of Michael. The loneliest boy in town. (music starts) This is the story of Michael, the ugliest boy in town. Ugly and weak, they called him a freak! So he lived on his own underground, he lived on his own underground, he lived on his own underground." (music stops) Shrignold: "You see? Everyone has a special one." Bunny Boy: "Even Michael!" Shrignold: "Your heart beats hard like a big love drum, calling for your special one." Bunny Boy: "So be patient and just maybe..." All but Yellow Guy: "Your special one will come!" Furry Boy: "He's made for her!" Unicorn Boy: "And she's made for him!" Bunny Boy: "That's the way it's always been." Furry Boy: "And it's perfect!" Frog Boy: "And it's pure!" Shrignold:'' "And it's protected with a ring!"'' The Love Tree:'' "That's the way all true love goes."'' Unicorn Boy: "Like a flower that grows and grows!" Frog Boy: "It's forever..." Sunflower: "And forever!" (to ???) Shrignold: "And we all worship our king." All but Yellow Guy:'' "Our king..."'' Yellow Guy: "Huh?" Shrignold: "His name is Malcolm." Furry Boy: "He is the king of love." Unicorn Boy: "We must feed him..." Bunny Boy: "We must feed him gravel." Shrignold: "Or he becomes angry..." Malcolm:'' "(grunts)"'' Shrignold: "And this is your chance to start anew. All we're asking is for you to do..." Bunny Boy: "Is change your name..." Furry Boy:'' "And clean your brain..."'' Shrignold:'' "Forget about anything you ever knew."'' Unicorn Boy:'' "And your heart will find it's home..."'' Special One:'' "And our love will never go!"'' Shrignold:'' "And wear this ring! (and join the king!) And you'll never be alone."'' (back to tree) Yellow Guy: "(panics)" Red Guy: "Oh, there you are. We've been looking for you all afternoon." Duck Guy: "We're sorry we upset you, but look! We brought you the last boiled egg, to cheer you up!" Red Guy: "I guess it must be because we love you." Yellow Guy: "For me...?" (egg cracks) Caterpillar: "Father!" Duck Guy: "(grunts) Pesky bee!" Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:DHMIS3